1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording information on an optical recording medium such as a magneto-optical disk or a compact disk and/or reproducing information recorded on such a medium, and more particularly to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus having an objective lens adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, light emitted from a laser beam source is focused on a signal recording surface of an optical recording medium by an objective lens to record and/or reproduce an information signal. If the optical axis of the objective lens is inclined with respect to the signal recording surface, coma is caused so that the signal cannot be recorded and/or reproduced well. Therefore, there have been used various mechanisms for adjusting the two-directional inclination of the optical axis of the objective lens with respect to the signal recording surface.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show an example of a conventional optical pickup device having an adjusting mechanism disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication Hei 5-303749.
As shown in FIG. 11, this optical pickup device has a supporting substrate 203 movable in a radial direction of an optical disk D rotated by a motor 201. The supporting substrate 203 has a bobbin supporting member 216, to which a lens bobbin 206 having an objective lens R is secured via a flexible member 206b such as a wire.
As shown in FIG. 12, the supporting substrate 203 is movably supported on one side A thereof by a slide guide shaft 204 arranged on a subchassis 202 and on the other side B thereof by an inner edge 205 of the subchassis 202. Each of the one side A and the other side B of the supporting substrate 203 is provided with a height adjusting mechanism. These two sets of height adjusting mechanisms cause the one side A to move in the direction of arrow a or arrow b about the slide guide shaft 204 and the other side B to move in the direction of arrow c or arrow d about the inner edge 205, thereby adjusting the inclination of the objective lens R in a direction parallel to the paper without changing the height of the objective lens R.